


Movie Night Interrupted

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Explicit Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Sara invites Kandros to the Tempest to enjoy some downtime before she has to go off on Pathfinder duties again.





	Movie Night Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScientistSalarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/gifts).



Sara hummed to herself as she sat on the couch in her quarters on the Tempest. She’d sent Kandros a distinctly loosely worded email asking him to meet her in her quarters on the Tempest. The image of his disgruntled face as he read the vague request flashed through her mind and she stifled the urge to laugh. She was eager to see him in her quarters, it had been too long since they’d had some time together. Especially after Meridian and her recovery from the battle with the Archon. Now that Lexi had given her the all clear, and the knowing look had raised Sara’s blood pressure and flushed her face. Of course, Lexi knew she and Kandros were together, she’d had to sit through that talk after SAM informed Lexi about it. The betrayal still stung, even though she was grateful for the help.

Sara unfolded her legs and paced the tight quarters, she saw the soft flickering of SAM’s terminal and that reminded her. “SAM, could you go into privacy mode for the night? Pathfinder’s authorization.” _Acknowledged Pathfinder._ His terminal switched off and Sara grinned. She knew the AI made Kandros a little nervous, so she tried to make it as comfortable for him as possible. Suvi informed her that Kandros was on the bridge and that sent Sara scrambling. Vetra had given her a hand with the graxen and making sure everything was dextro-friendly for the evening. The amusement had never once faded from the turian’s eyes as she helped Sara make the turian friendly snacks. Sara had resisted the temptation to snap at Vetra, not with heat but to go ahead and get it over with. She knew she was going to get teased about this eventually. Even Liam had shown remarkable restraint when he’d loaned her the vid from his collection. Though the smug smirk on his face told her that retribution was coming, Sara just hoped it wouldn’t be too serious.

Sara eyed the room and saw the snacks on the table, separated to make sure no one had a severe allergic reaction. She smoothed down the tank top she wore, the silly logo added a touch of whimsy to the date. The hiss of the door opening turned her attention to the turian walking in. He still wore his armor, much to her displeasure as she’d asked him to wear casual clothes, and he looked around with a nervous flicker of his mandibles. Sara straightened and turned to face him with a grin tugging at her lips. He was as nervous as she was, which helped ease some of the butterflies in her stomach.

“So, what’s with that email Ryder?” Kandros inclined his head as Sara came closer. There was a mischievous look to her and that put his back up. There was any number of reasons she’d have that look in her face.

“I wanted to spend some time alone with you Tiran.” She deliberately used his first name as he’d used her last name. The subtle set down was not unnoticed by the Nexus security officer. “I want to enjoy a movie with you. Is that really so bad?” She turned those soft brown eyes up at him and he knew he was not going to get out of this unscathed. A hiss of irritation left him as he gave up.

“No. A movie though Ryder?” Kandros looked down at her as she grinned. She explained it was one that Liam got from the Nexus library. He let her lead him to the couch and saw that it would be uncomfortable in his armor. _Well, that was why she’d stated casual clothes._ Sara sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. He saw her distracted by an email on her omni-tool, likely from Tann due to the pinched face she was making.

The snaps of his armor clicked throughout the room and it took every ounce of self-discipline Sara had not to turn around. She had a game plan damn it, and she was going to stick to it. Even if it killed her. The soft thud of his armor hitting the floor reached her ears. Likely it would kill her before it was over with. Her hands itched to slide against his skin and carapace, to feel his heart beating against her hand. It had been too long since his hands had been on her and she was craving it like chocolate. She’d pass up chocolate if it meant getting Kandros into bed with her.

“So, what is the movie?” Kandros murmured as he plopped next to Sara. Sara flashed him a quick grin before she tapped her omni-tool. The text scrolled across the screen and Kandros let out a laugh. “Fleet and Flotilla? Going for cheesy romance Ryder?” His hand brushed her hair, out of its normal ponytail, letting the strands slide through his fingers.

“Oh, come on. It’s a good movie Kandros. If you’d rather something a bit less cheesy. I have an old Earth vid from the 20th century that Liam lent me. It’s a slasher film.” Sara told him as she tapped the buttons on her omni-tool. The screen changed as the text scrolled across the screen again. She heard the soft rumble in his chest that told her he was slightly confused.

“A slasher film? And why is Friday and the number 13 so ominous looking?” Sara chuckled as she explained it to Kandros. The whole thirteen being an unlucky number so it was pretty much assumed bad things happened on that day. He grunted at the odd human logic.

“We’ll watch this one. I’ve seen Fleet and Flotilla too many times.” His female relatives had loved the film and it had been watched and rewatched. Sara chuckled and let the movie play. The lights dimmed in her quarters and she sucked in a breath. “Are you scared?” His tone was teasing and she glared up at him.

“No. I’m not scared.” Sara argued as she settled back against the couch to enjoy the movie. His arm settled over her shoulders and sent heat sizzling along her nerves. She could smell him this close and it was tempting to lean in and rest her head on his shoulder. When Jason jumped out of the bushes on the screen, Sara nearly jumped out of her own skin. She clutched at Kandros, without realizing it.

Rumbles from his chest caught her attention and she glared up at him, silently daring him to say anything. She was practically pressed against his side as she ducked her head during one of the more gruesome scenes. “The Pathfinder, hero of Andromeda, is scared of an old 20th century vid?” He laughed as her face snapped up to look at him, flushed bright red, and he brushed his hand over the back of her head. “If you wanted to be close to me Ryder, you should have just said so.” He purred as Sara felt her heart jump in her chest.

“I don’t want to just be close to you Tiran. I want more.” Sara shifted closer to him, sitting on her knees so she could be eye level with him. “I miss you.” Her lips brushed his mandible and she fought the grin as it quivered in annoyance.

“You’re still on restrictions.” Kandros reminded her grumpily. He turned and saw the quick grin on her face. “What?”

“I got the clear from Lexi today. Tomorrow I’ll be off doing Pathfinder things, so I wanted tonight to be just us.” Sara told him as she traced his facial markings with her index finger. She let the news sink in and felt him tense. “Kandros?” She gasped as he lifted her off the couch and stood. “Impatient?” She laughed as he set her down on the bed.

“No room for teasing now Sara.” He knelt down between her legs and pressed his forehead against hers. Her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders as she tugged at him unsuccessfully. “Oh no. We’re taking it slow.” He murmured against her cheek. She groaned as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“You said no teasing.” She chuckled but it soon turned into a low, drawn out moan as his hand slid under her tank top. He murmured something as the shirt slid off her torso, taking the bra with it. The cool air tightened her nipples into hard points, sending a shiver down her spine. Desire rolled over her in waves as his hand covered her breast, a moan spilled from her lips as he kneaded the sensitive flesh. He leaned down and kissed her lips, their tongues tangling in an imitation of what she wanted him to do.

Kandros leaned down and glided his mouth over the skin of her throat. Her head fell back to allow him greater access and his teeth nibbled at her skin. Pleas trickled out of her throat as the heat washed over her, pooling between her thighs. The back of his knuckle hit the elastic waistband of her pants, he slid one finger underneath the fabric and tugged. He buried his head against her shoulder and a harsh groan heated her skin.

“Sara.” He sucked in a breath for patience. “Have you been like this all night?” She chuckled and pressed her hands against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Yep. I thought it would be fun to see how long it took you to notice.” She murmured as she gently kneaded the skin behind his cowl. He growled as the pleasure spread down his body. That area was sensitive and she knew it. Her expert fingers pressed in just the right spots, sending bolts of heat sliding down his spine and tightening in his belly. His hands skimmed over the bare skin under her pants, and it took all the discipline the turian military put into him to keep things going slow. He’d trimmed his talons down just a bit to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally scratch her delicate skin, and he drew the talon over that same skin. The shivers that elicited spread a delicious heat through his body.

Sara’s back bowed as his finger circled around her clit. She ached for him to touch her, she needed him to touch her. “Please, please Tiran.” Sara groaned as he pressed his thumb against the sensitive nub. He chuckled darkly against her throat as she smacked his shoulder for teasing her. He slid one finger inside of her while his thumb exerted gentle pressure on her clit while moving in a circle. The heat speared her abdomen as his finger moved in her. Sara cried out as it built inside her like a dam, her body reached for the pinnacle.

Kandros felt her body tense and knew she was close. He used his other hand to roll her nipple between two of his fingers as he gently bit down on her shoulder. The cry reverberated throughout the room as the orgasm hit her. He felt her inner muscles clench around his finger, he kept gently rubbing against her clit as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Sara sighed as he felt her body melt into the mattress. He withdrew his finger from her and spread her legs to kneel between them. He hissed out a breath as her fingers closed around his hard cock.

She grinned as she stroked him with her hand. He felt so good in her hand, hot and hard, and she relished the feeling it gave her. Sara giggled as he took her wrists and held them over her head. “Enough. I need to be inside you now Sara.” He groaned against her ear as he positioned himself at her slick entrance. Sara groaned as she felt him enter her. She tugged at her wrists, but he wasn’t going to let go. “Oh no. I kind of like you like this Ryder.” His voice was thick with need as he thrust inside her. She arched her back in an attempt to get him deeper in her, but he refused to budge. He nipped her shoulder and grasped her thigh with his free hand. Sara groaned as he sped up his thrusts, the friction sending shocks of heat down her body to where they were joined.

“Please, please!” Sara begged as she tugged again at his hand shackling her wrists. He groaned as he finally let go to grab her hips and angle them to a better position. Sara’s head fell back as he finally hit that spot and heat spread in her belly. Tingles rushed over her skin as the heat coiled inside her. Kandros pressed his thumb against her clit and she came apart. His name flew from her lips as she tightened her legs around his waist.

Kandros growled as he felt his own orgasm roll through his body in waves. He managed to pull out at the last second, a precaution Lexi had told them about. He spilled himself on her stomach as he brushed his mouth over her shoulder and the reddened skin there. Their chests rose and fell together as he felt his arms shake from the exertion of keeping his weight off of her. Kandros rolled to the side and pulled her to him, enjoying the contented silence after sex.

“So… Want to help me clean up?” Sara murmured against his shoulder and he chuckled. He looked down at her and shook his head.

“Only you Ryder. I’ll help you clean up and then maybe, maybe, we’ll finish that movie.” Kandros laughed as he saw her lips twist into a pout. “I did say maybe.” He murmured against her hair. She grinned and snuggled against him.

They never did get to finish the movie.


End file.
